My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic (Disneystyle8 Style)
Disneystyle172's TV spoof of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Cast *Twilight Sparkle - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Spike - Dumbo *Rainbow Dash - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Applejack - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Rarity - Elsa (Frozen) *Fluttershy - Belldandy (Ah, My Goddess) *Pinkie Pie - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Princess Celestia - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Nightmare Moon - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Princess Luna - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Shining Armor - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Princess Cadence - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Apple Bloom - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Sweetie Belle - Cecilia (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Scootaloo - Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Cheerilee - Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) *Flash Sentry - Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Soarin - Peter Pan *Spitfire - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Daring Do - ??? *Big Macintosh - Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X) *Granny Smith - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Braeburn - Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Discord (Bad) - Clayton (Tarzan) *Discord (Good) - Tarzan *Twilight Sparkle's Parents - Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) *Rarity's Parents - ??? *Zecora the Zebra - Tikal (Sonic X) *Cranky Doodle Donkey - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Chief Thunderhooves - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Little Strongheart - Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book) *Trixie - Cinderella (Cinderella; 1950) *Gilda the Griffon - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Snips and Snails - ??? *Queen Chrysalis - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) *King Sombra - Blue Eyed Demon (Sword Art Online) *Mane-iac - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Lord Tirek - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Babs Seed - ??? *Geraldo the Griffon - ??? *Owlowiscious - ??? *Gummy - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Tank - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Diamond Tiara - ??? *Silver Spoon - ??? *Derpy Hooves - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Lotus and Aloe - ??? *Angel - Bambi *Harry the Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Garble - ??? *Diamond Dogs - Hades, Pain & Panic (Hercules) *Ursa Major - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Manticore - ??? *The Hydra - ??? *Dark Spyro - ??? *Red - ??? *Spyro - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Cynder's Ghost - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Sunset Shimmer (Bad) - ??? *Sunset Shimmer (Good) - ??? *Starlight Glimmer (Bad) - ??? *Starlight Glimmer (Good) - ??? Gallery Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Twilight Sparkle Dumbo 2.png|Dumbo as Spike Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy as Rainbow Dash Aurora 360.jpg|Aurora as Applejack Elsa in Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Rarity Belldandy.jpg|Belldandy as Fluttershy Ariel (The Little Mermaid).jpg|Ariel as Pinkie Pie Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Princess Celestia Maleficent.png|Maleficent as Nightmare Moon Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Princess Luna Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Shining Armor Sailor Mercury-0.jpg|Sailor Mercury as Princess Cadence Robyn was almost worried after Jerry introduces Tom and himself.png|Robyn as Apple Bloom Tumblr inline mq5jtjbUeN1qz4rgp.jpg|Peter Pan as Soarin Sailor Venus-0.jpg|Sailor Venus as Spitfire Clipclayton.gif|Clayton as Discord (Bad) Tarzan Character.png|Tarzan as Discord (Good) Flounderpic.png|Flounder as Gummy Princess Alice .jpg|Alice as Derpy Hooves Bambi.png|Bambi as Angel Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Disneystyle8 Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs